


While All The Stars Are Falling Down

by Razzaroo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzaroo/pseuds/Razzaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out stargazing turns into a talk on time, the end of the world and how things can't stay the same, no matter how much you want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While All The Stars Are Falling Down

Netherlands would never say that he’s the romantic type. No, that distinction belongs much more to Denmark, surprisingly enough. He’s the reason they’re out here in a field, their tent pitched alongside them, sitting on a picnic blanket and looking up at the stars. Denmark’s fingers are linked with his, gently squeezing his hand.

“They’re nice out here, huh?” Denmark says, “As in, ya can actually see them.”

Netherlands smirks, “Yeah, I s’pose so.”

Denmark lets go of his hand and sits up, leaning back on his hands. He hums in contentment and Netherlands closes his eyes, happy to just doze off alongside Denmark. He rolls over and traces over Denmark’s knuckles with one hand.

“Doin’ all right there?” Denmark asks.

“I’m fine,” Netherlands replies, “Just tired. I am usually in bed by now.”

Denmark snorts, “In bed but not sleepin’.”

Denmark shifts so he’s lying down on his side, pressed up alongside Netherlands. Netherlands can feel him tracing lines up and down his back, sending chills down his spine. There’s a kiss pressed against the back of his neck and Denmark’s breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

“Not in public, Matthias,” he says, “People might see.”

Denmark chuckles, “Think I care?”

He stops anyway and pulls away, allowing Netherlands to roll over onto his back. The stars above look like a handful of sugar that’s been thrown up against the inky black sky. Netherlands picks out the shapes of Pegasus and Cygnus against that black, black sky.

“Hey, Casper,” Denmark says softly, sitting up and leaning over Netherlands, blocking out the view of the sky, “Do ya think our lives would be easier if we were human?”

Netherlands stares up at him in surprise. The other nation’s eyebrows are creased and his bright blue eyes thoughtful.

“Now why are you askin’ that?” Netherlands asks.

“I dunno,” Denmark says, leaning all his weight on his elbow and tracing the shape of Netherlands’s face, “Lookin’ at Frigg’s Distaff up there…maybe life’s easier for humans. They don’t have to worry about the end of the world or…stuff like that.”

“Matthias,” Netherlands says, “ _We_ don’t need to worry about the end of the world. Not yet anyway. It’s not just that. What brought this on?”

Denmark sighs and leans down to gently butt Netherlands’s forehead with his own before capturing the Dutchman’s mouth in a soft, gentle kiss. Netherlands twines his fingers into Denmark’s hair and kisses him back for a few moments before lightly pushing Denmark away.

“You can talk to me,” he says, “And you know you can. Seriously, what’s on your mind that’s bothered you?”

“Maybe I’ve just been doin’ too much thinkin’,” Denmark says with a soft smile, “Ya know, when you’ve got nothin’ to do and ya own thoughts start to get to you?”

Netherlands nods and he starts to get an idea of what Denmark’s been thinking about; the years that stretch out in front of them, where the only certainty is that nothing will stay the same. Even after centuries, the prospect that everything they know and love could be thrown off kilter is unsettling, frightening even. It’s something he knows Denmark thinks about a lot, no matter how much the other nation tries to brush it off as nothing.

“What were you thinking about?” he asks anyway, wanting to know, to confirm his suspicions.

Denmark sighs again and shifts so that his ear is pressed against Netherlands’s chest. He’s more clingy than usual tonight. He’s quiet for a few moments, listening to Netherlands’s steady heartbeat before he speaks.

“Time,” he says, “How things can’t stay the way they are, how they have to change. Not even the gods had eternity.”

Netherlands doesn’t have anything to say to that. Denmark’s usually bright and bubbly and he doesn’t usually allow his thoughts to make him so melancholic.

“What do ya think?” Denmark asks him.

Netherlands pauses to think for a moment before he replies, “I think that you should stop worrying about it. Whether the world ends tomorrow or centuries from now, fretting about change and whether or not it’s inevitable is just going to mean that you _lose_ time.”

Denmark lifts his head to look Netherlands in the eye again. He’s smiling slightly and Netherlands hopes that, at least for now, he’s stopped with those thoughts. Above them, the stars burn bright and silver, the night sky a gorgeous back drop. Netherlands lifts a hand to twist a lock of Denmark’s hair between his fingers, his own expression turning soft and thoughtful; with the other hand, he coaxes Denmark’s head down to plant a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Feeling better?” he asks when Denmark moves to lie alongside him again.

Denmark hums and doesn’t tear his gaze away from the sky. He takes hold of Netherlands’s hand again, their fingers locking together. It’s a small gesture, one that they’ve repeated time and again, a gesture that’s sweet and quiet and reassuring.

“Yeah,” Denmark says quietly, tucking his free arm behind his head so that his head rests in the crook of his arm, “Ten thousand years isn’t enough time to find a way to keep things the same but even if the world ended tonight, I think bein’ out here with you would make anythin’ feel better, even while all the stars are fallin’ down.” 


End file.
